


You think I'm a Fake (I Know you're a Fraud)

by KaelsMiscellany



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Gen, Mirror Universe, The 'interrogation' scene, Things that were a lot of fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But this, this, <i>Jedi</i> had beaten her, had caught her; and it rankled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You think I'm a Fake (I Know you're a Fraud)

**Author's Note:**

> Yet _another_ fill for the [tfa_kinkmeme](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=568890#cmt568890). Which was _so_ much fun to do. Angry-eventual-Sith!Rey is apparently easy for me to write.
> 
> Title comes from "Lurk" by The Neighborhood.

Rey sits in her cell and seethes, she got _caught_. She’s never been caught _ever_ , not since she ran away from her parents to roam the _real_ Jakku, where no one tried to hide what the world was really like.

But this, this, _Jedi_ had beaten her, had caught her; and it rankles. The door hisses open and her head shoots up, it’s _him_. He’s wearing new sandy robes, clean of the dirt that’d speckled his last ones, his hair firmly pulled back instead of wild and loose.

The door closes behind him and he kneels on the floor, like he’s too good to sit next to her on the bed. “I apologize for my treatment and your current accommodations, perhaps at a later date you can be moved.” He sounds like he means it too, laserbrain. “But for now consider yourself my guest.”

“Some guest,” she spits. “My very own cell, just what I always wanted.” It’s bright too, brighter than she’d thought a room could be. She can’t believe she let Finn convince her off Jakku, with the promise of a reward bigger than she could possibly imagine.

A faint smile plays across his face, as if he somehow finds this amusing. “I’m Kylo Ren.”

She stubbornly stays silent.

Ren takes it in stride. “I’m sure you’ll be pleased to know I have no idea where your friends are.”

“They’re not my friends,” she snarls. “They’re a means to an end.”

He inclines his head. “Apologies, but that doesn’t change the fact they got away. Nor does that change the fact I need the part of the map that you saw.” He stands gracefully and moves to be in front of her. “I would much prefer if you would tell me, but I will use the Force if necessary.”

She bares her teeth in a grin, “do your worst nerf herder.”

He sighs, and then shocks her by touching her cheek, his fingers slightly rough, but featherlight. But more shocking she can feel him in her _head_.

“It’s quite the life you’ve lead.” He murmurs. “Always looking over your shoulder, stealing from others to get more from the merchants.” He doesn’t even sound judgmental, and she _hates_ it.

And with that anger fueling her she finds that this path isn’t one way.

“Don’t be afraid,” his voice is soothing and it drives her hate hotter. How dare he act like he cares?! “I feel it too.”

Oh he’ll feel something alright. With all her hate gathered around her like a familiar cloak she dives. He’s left himself open, and _of course_ she’s going to take advantage of it.

His mind is so orderly it sets her teeth on edge. But in a way it makes it all to easy to find something on him. “You’re _afraid_ ,” she laughs.

He stumbles away and she presses her advantage. “Afraid that you’ll Fall just like Anakin did.” Oh how rich, the Order known for its fearlessness being spearheaded by a man nearly guided by it.

For the briefest of seconds, anger flits across his face and it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen; showing her that there’s a dark core to him that yearned to be free.

“I see you’re not up to talking,” he tries to gather peace and calm about him, but he’s not going to fool her anymore. “Perhaps some other time.” The door opens again and he exits, leaving her alone.

Not that she minds, a smile playing across her lips, she’ll get him back for this whole fiasco soon enough; the question is would it be before or after she’d dragged him into the Darkness.


End file.
